Court martialed
by karone-sakura
Summary: OneShot. What if Kira and Athrun didn't fight to the death that one day? What if Kira had made it to Alaska? What if Kira was court martialed? This is a what if story and the characters will change to OOC's after THE incident.


_**Court-martialed**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. If I did, either Flay would have died a whole lot sooner or she would never have existed. (Yes I hate her that much.)

* * *

__Summary: One-Shot. What if Kira and Athrun didn't fight to the death that one day? What if Kira had made it to Alaska? What if Kira was court-martialed? This is a what if story and the characters will change to OOC's after THE incident.

* * *

**A/N** Please note that I do go into some detail later about what kind of injures Kira had received and also I decided to leave the commander and the torturer nameless. Please review and no flames. Also there is a lot of OOC in Kira. I tried to keep the others the same as the series. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Oh and yes I do take anonymous reviews. _

* * *

Kira stood alone in a dark scary room. Handcuff's circle his wrists, waist, and ankles. He wasn't going any where soon. From what he could tell the Earth Forces military was blaming everything on him. He had been court-martialed a few hours ago and is now waiting for punishment. 

How is it his fault that Heliopolis was destroyed? I mean he always knew he had a part in it... but had he not been there ZAFT would have killed Murrue. His friends may have been killed as well. The Archangel never would have made it this far. In fact ZAFT may have gotten there hands on the Strike. The war would have been won by the ZAFT and all Natural's would have been wiped out of existence.

Then the Coordinator's would have started to die out because they never would have learned there lesson. They would have found some stupid reason to continue the battle until the Coordinator's were no more. In fact if Kira hadn't been there Cagalli would have still been wondering around and would have been crushed from debris.

In Kira's eyes he did what had been necessary at the time. He was forced into fighting. He had never wanted to fight... and because he did get in that mobile suit he is now going to pay the ultimate price. Life behind bars? Beaten to death? These were some options the Earth Forces had been talking about.

Kira could feel tears spilling from his eyes. Knowing that Athrun may have been right about the EA hurt his heart anew. He somehow knew that he was going to die one way or the other. Hoping against hope that Athrun would survive the war and move on with his life, Kira hung his head to accept his fate.

"I wish to speak to Kira. One last time sir." Captain Murrue Ramius requested.

"Very well." Said a man just outside Kira's cell.

"Hello Kira..." Murrue said as she walked in.

"Miss Murrue." Kira whispered.

"I'm afraid this is my fault... I got you into this mess." She said while standing just in front of Kira with the light from the door behind her.

"I knew what I was getting myself into. You shouldn't blame yourself Miss Murrue." Kira smiled.

"They plan to kill you Kira... Mu, Flay and Natarle have been transferred to another ship... And I think they plan to sacrifice everyone on the Archangel." Murrue whispered so that only Kira could hear.

"How do you know this?" Kira asked in confusion.

Murrue looked down for a moment before looking into Kira's eyes. Kira saw tears sliding down her face. Kira put his head down and knew what she was saying was true. It would seem coming to Alaska was a death sentence to all the brave souls on the Archangel.

"I can get you out of here before they kill us. Mu just happened to see a program running in one of there offices and it said there is a Cyclops system under this base. He came to me right after he found it. We are to hold off the enemy until the last possible second and then they will activate the system..." Murrue continued to whisper.

"I will be waiting." Kira whispered back before Murrue was asked to leave.

Kira stood in the dark room. Standing at its center thinking of all that Murrue had told him. So they planned on killing everyone. He would save as many people as possible.

The door creaked open and there stood a large man with bulging muscles. Kira gulped fearfully as the large man stepped in. 'I'm not going to die yet... I'm not going to die yet...' Kira chanted in his mind as the man hit him on the side of the head which caused Kira to go flying into a wall.

Kira somehow managed to keep consciousness. He looked up at the man who was busy cracking his knuckles.

"Your sentence Mr. Yamato is to be broken and then left to rot in prison like all Coordinator's should." A evil man spoke up from behind Kira.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Kira cried out as he was struck again and again.

"You were merely born." The man answered before he left the room.

A bright light was turned on. Kira then realized he had been standing in a white room. Why they turned the lights on he wasn't sure. Maybe to see the beating better? It went on for hours... and soon the man had gotten tired. Kira couldn't move any part of his body.

"That's enough. Throw him in his new home." Cackled the man.

"Yes sir." The torturer picked up the beaten Kira and dragged him out the door leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Kira was then thrown into his cell. One hour later he managed to open one of his swollen eyes. It was quiet too quiet. Then some running feet could be heard heading towards the cell block. Kira strained his eyes and neck to see who was coming. There stood Mu with utter shock written in his features.

"Kid... Kira can you hear me?" Mu asked as he found the keys to open the door.

"Yeah Mu..." Kira answered weakly.

The fact that he couldn't feel most of his body alarmed him. He could feel at least ten different broken bones. There are so many cuts and bruises that his skin felt numb and cold to the touch.

"Just hang in there Kid... We're leaving." Mu said as he picked up the broken Kira.

"How long do we have?" Kira whispered.

His hoarse voice echoed off the walls. He had screamed for hours... His throat raw... It hurt to swallow... it hurt to breathe.

"Twenty minutes at most." Mu answered.

Mu ran as fast as he could with Kira on his back. He knew the boy needed medical attention right away but that would have to wait until after they escaped. He could feel Kira starting to die on his back. The poor boy had so many cuts and bruises that Mu almost didn't recognize him. Murrue isn't going to be happy about this...

Mu made it to the hanger and carefully placed Kira in the only jet that was left in the hanger. He made sure to tell the personnel to make a run for it before getting into the pilot seat. Kira whimpered slightly as Mu took off.

It took Mu five minutes to find the Archangel. He had to crash land after being hit by a missile. After making sure Kira was taken care of he ran to the bridge.

"Did we make it?" Mu asked.

"We just made it past the enemies. We are heading in the direction of Orb now." Murrue answered as she gave out orders to the other ships in the area.

"Did you warn the ZAFT pilots?" Kira asked from the doorway.

Barely standing there stood Kira. Most of his wounds taken care of. Mu immediately tried to shoo Kira back out but Kira gave him that look. Mu gave up and went to stand behind Murrue.

"I did." Murrue said.

"Thank you." Kira muttered as he watched Athrun and his team fly away. A few seconds later the Cyclops system activated.

Everyone turned there heads away from the terrible sight but it didn't stop the screams they heard over the radio. Kira collapsed at this time.

The Earth Forces and ZAFT soldiers all landed at the same site about an hour after the Cyclops had destroyed the base. Athrun walked towards the Archangel to find out what's going on. Why the Archangel had saved ZAFT soldiers. Murrue met him just outside the Archangel.

"Are you Athrun Zala?" She asked politely.

Athrun looked surprised but nodded nether the less. Murrue motioned for him to follow her. She led him deep into the ship until she stopped in front of an ordinary door.

"Are you still friends with Kira Yamato?" She finally asked.

"I don't know... Why?" Athrun was confused about what was going on.

"We just barely managed to save him... We owe him our lives... He may still die..." Murrue muttered.

Murrue opened the door and Athrun walked inside. There laying on a white bed lay his best friend. Athrun ran to Kira's side and felt for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found a faint one. He looked at the mummified Kira in sadness.

"Who did this to him?" Athrun muttered angrily.

"The Commander of the Earth Forces. Kira was court-martialed for something he had no control over. We tried to save him... He would have died if we had left him back at headquarters...' Murrue paused and then continued on hesitantly, ' The Archangel is no longer a part of the EA. We are heading towards Orb if you want to stay with Kira." Murrue then left the room.

Athrun ran a hand threw his hair before he began to stroke Kira's hand gently. Kira stirred a little but stayed asleep. They are going to pay for what they have done to Kira... Athrun vowed in his head.

Athrun stepped out of the room only to find the Captain still there. Athrun nodded once before going back in. Murrue had her mechanics move the Aegis into the Archangel. Kira didn't wake up that day. Athrun just sat by his best friends side. Hoping and praying that he would be alright. If he did wake up... would he be alright? These wounds indicate malice... He wasn't shown mercy at all.

How can a person hold so much hatred? Athrun puzzled over everything. The war... his father... What he fought for. What Kira fought for... These people are good, kind people. Athrun realized it didn't matter that they were Naturals. Had ZAFT gotten to Kira in this state they may have let him die.

His father mentioned that he wanted all the Natural's to be destroyed... That would mean Cagalli and all the people on this ship. When had his father changed like this? Athrun puzzled over it for hours.

The door to Kira's room opened and Athrun turned to find Dearka standing in the doorway. Athrun looked at Dearka with wide, confused eyes because he didn't expect to see a former comrade on the Archangel.

"Miss Murrue told me that I would find you here." Dearka said as he looked at Kira.

"What are you doing here?" Athrun asked.

"I was captured by the Archangel and after we left Alaska Miss Murrue came and spoke to me and I promised to fight for the ship so she let me out of the cell." Athrun looked even more confused.

"Why would you promise to protect this ship?" Athrun asked.

"I met someone here and after all that time I had to think... I thought it to be in my best interest to leave ZAFT for now." Dearka explained calmly.

"I came here because of Kira... and I've had time to think as well. My father is someone I can not follow anymore." Athrun whispered as he turned away from Dearka to continue to stare at Kira.

"I'm glad to hear that Athrun..." Kira whispered and both boys turned to stare at the young man as his eyes began to flutter open.

"Kira..." Athrun breathed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Athrun..." Kira muttered.

Dearka took this as his cue to leave. Kira looked at Athrun with sorrowful eyes. Indeed there was also a haunted look in them. Athrun shivered at Kira's gaze and he found himself turning away.

"How are you feeling?" Athrun asked.

"Numb... I feel numb..." Kira turned to look at the ceiling.

"Your body?" Athrun asked in a fearful voice.

"And my mind... It keeps replaying in my mind..." Kira sighed tiredly.

"Do you want to talk about it Kira?" Athrun softly asked.

Kira turned tear filled eyes to face Athrun and Athrun realized for the first time how much damage was done. His physical health was still close to failing and his spiritual health was nonexistent.

Both Kira's eyes were swollen and black and blue. There is also a cut on his lip and his nose had been broken. His jawbone had a large cut with purple and green edges. A long cut ran from his left temple to his left cheekbone and that was only his face.

His left arm was snapped in half in two place and his arm had been pulled from its socket. His right hand was crushed and probably wouldn't be able to make a fist ever again. A long cut ran from his upper biceps all the way down to his wrist. His right arm had surprisingly not been broken.

He has four broken ribs and a bruised collarbone. From his right outer thigh to his left collarbone was a shallow cut and a large bruise on his lower stomach. His right ankle twisted but otherwise there was no broken bones or anything in either leg. Just cuts and bruises from where the man had kicked and cut.

The fact is, is that Kira shouldn't be awake nor should he be alive but he is a fighter. His body numb from all the medicine he is on and all the injures he had sustained. His soul was nearly broken because of the physical pain and what the large man had whispered to Kira as he beat up the poor Coordinator.

"There's not much to talk about is there Athrun?" Kira coldly answered.

"I'm sorry Kira..." Athrun lifted Kira left hand and rubbed it gently until Kira fell back to sleep.

Athrun then left the room to tell Murrue what had happened. After explaining to Murrue the extent of Kira's mental health he went to the room Murrue had assigned him. He would need to get some sleep so that he can protect the ship for Kira. Whether they liked it or not... Kira is out of commission for a long time.

_Two Days Later..._

Kira was still sleeping on and off but never tried to get up or talk to anyone that wasn't a doctor. Athrun worried about his friend the whole time. They finally made it back to Orb where Cagalli's father took Kira into his own personal care. Athrun stayed as close to the boy as possible. One thing they were all glad about was the fact that Kira didn't try to kill himself. His injures healing nicely but his mental health was going down farther then it had been.

He didn't eat or talk to anyone. Not even to the doctors anymore. Kira had nightmares every night that would leave a haunted look in his eyes when someone managed to wake him. Cagalli was constantly around him... Trying to get him to eat.

A whole month passed like this... Since he is a Coordinator his injures healed quickly and within that month even his bones had healed. He was on the road of recovery when the EA decided that Orb had sat on the sidelines long enough.

"Athrun I want to go to the meeting." Kira stubbornly said as he walked toward the bridge.

"But your supposed to be resting and not pushing yourself!" Athrun protested.

It was the first real time that he had spoken to anyone. Kira glared at Athrun for saying that. He had been stuck in bed for a whole month. Being out of bed for a few hours wasn't going to kill him. Especially since he is completely healed. Long gone was the innocence that had been in Kira's eyes... His eyes as old as his soul...

Kira listened to them talk about what to do with the EA and when he couldn't take all the sympathy and pity shining in everyone's eyes. 'I'm fine...' Kira thought angrily. His cuts turned into scars which now marred his handsome face. He managed to clench his right hand painfully before turning and walking away.

He didn't want pity... He wanted this stupid war to end so that he could find a place to live in peace. Kira fought in the Strike Gundam at every battle in Orb until they had gone to space. Athrun had went to see his father once more and ran into Lacus who helped Athrun steal the Justice Gundam and the Freedom Gundam. Kira had turned into a cold person by this time...

He helped end the war but his scars still shone as he left his friends behind. He had become bitter after that beating. He couldn't trust anyone and no matter what Athrun and Lacus couldn't get him to come out of his shell. Two years after the war had ended they found out all the gory details.

They then realized that Kira couldn't let it go even though the man who had did this to him had long since died. They also found out a secret that Rau Le Crueset had shared with Kira one fateful day... Kira disappeared after he had told them... Forever? Maybe... maybe not...

_The End

* * *

**A/N** I know the end seems rushed but the whole reason I wrote this was for the court-martial thing. The rest was just to show you how much damage had been done. I hope you like this fic and please review. I would like to know what you think but no flames please. Thank you for reading! Ciao for now... _

Karone

PS: Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
